


The View from Seven Feet

by Juniper_WAFC



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Incinerations, Justice Spoon Pov Discipline Era, formatted like an play for some gosh darn reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_WAFC/pseuds/Juniper_WAFC
Summary: Justice Spoon is a 7ft tall marble statue created to embody an abstract concept which makes them very inexperienced at being a person.You would think that this wouldn't be much of a problem; plenty of the people who play Blaseball are not human. In the firehouse alone there is a frog, a fish-man, and a buff changeling infant. The problem is that Justice doesn't want to be human, she wants to be a person, and even from seven foot up its hard for her to see how that's possible.





	1. XX/XX

**Author's Note:**

> This is formatted like a play for some gosh darn reason. Please bear with me while I work out Ao3 formatting <3
> 
> Each chapter represents a single day in blaseball's history. Due to vagueness sometimes those dates involve math.

_A cloud of choking smoke storms between glassy towers. Some facades shatter, raining shards down onto the street. Other melt before they know they should be breaking, droplets hissing as they hit the simmering tarmac._

_The heat is blistering, even away from the buildings. Trees warp and buckle as their bark ignites. Catching as sparks fly from the iron railings that surround this central Chicago park._

_In its centre though is an island of calm. A smooth marble plinth seemingly immune to the chaos. It hums with a bass and resonate frequency as if something in the very fabric of the city was calling out to it. A call that echoes with ideals of duty and protection but also a softness. An embrace without condition. A lullaby for something lost._

_Before it even knows how, THE STATUE sings._

[…]

“Uhhfhf… 

UUWaa..

…AAWAAAAAAAA”

_THE CHILD is discordant. Naive of melody._

_They know few songs and do not understand the rumbling rising from the earth any more than the fire around them._

_But they can recognise a lullaby. Even one that resonates from something other than what someone that is wholly ‘human’ might call a throat. To their young ears hum of marble is not so different to clang of steel and so THE CHILD wails in rhythmless harmony with THE STATUE’s drone._

_In her arms they weather the storm._

[…]

BRRAWbbblb

``¬¬``[#################]+=

BRWAaa

**^} =[###############{ BRWAaa? }##]:;//.

Huwah-ha

-=-¬[####{ Ha! }##########]=-=

GAH! Ha…

__=-+-=[####]_=---[##]-[#####{ You Are Hard to Understand. }###]--~-~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see a rough sketch of a version of this chapters events here: https://imgur.com/qY8OgiU


	2. (XX/XX) + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight and Tyreek discover Baby, and the call resounds once more.

Hark!

The Babe!

Here good sir, amidst this mass of stone.

_A figure cries out. Their voice glamorous with a slightly metallic hue. A few yards from the charred STATUE a man turns to look, seemingly unhindered by the black ribbon covering his eyes. In his hands is a keen looking axe that glints in the sun. It looks new, barely used, and yet…_

_He holds it like he was always meant to._

[TYREEK OLIVE]

Hold up Knight.

They’re in there real tight, we might need more gear for this.

[KNIGHT TRIUMPHANT]

This is no time for dawdling good sir, that drake could return at any time, and I do not rate our chances in a second conflagration!

[TYREEK OLIVE]

We don’t know for certain it was a dragon…

[KNIGHT TRIUMPHANT]

I am certain that my gaze did fall upon it; It flew right atop me as I galloped past your base.

_The Firefighter known as TYREEK OLIVE sighs. The KNIGHT has been like this all morning. They have been working long hours together to stamp out the last of the embers. The remnants of that ill-fated pre-season friendly pairing off to search for anything that might have survived._

_THE CHILD, an infant changeling in the care of the KNIGHT, was nowhere to be found at the dedicated assembly area. So, they had galloped forth on what the KNIGHT had brashly called a quest for the lost infant. TYREEK hadn’t the heart to tell him that it was a lost cause and couldn’t be happier to have been proved wrong._

[TYREEK OLIVE]

Alright then, not sure how they got in but we need to be careful getting them out. I’ll pick away at the stone gradually. Don’t want a stray chip hitting the poor kid.

_TYREEK, face lined with worry but with hands guided by a supernatural certainty, begins the slow work of freeing BABY TRIUMPHANT. The tip of the axe’s sharp end working away at the marble slowly. A few stray shards almost hit the babe but they seem to bounce off, as if something was warding them off. This goes on for hours. The rhythmic sound of metal on stone like a steady drumbeat as without even noticing TYREEK begins to hum along._

[…]

_After a particularly close call he stops. Voice and hands faltering all at once as the spell is broken by an urgent panic. Startled by the silence BABY’s eyes flicker open._

[BABY TRIUMPHANT]

mmNnwwhhaa..?

_KNIGHT and TYREEK stand very still and very quiet, hoping desperately that BABY will simply go back to sleep. The silence is deafening._

-=-==--[#{Can’t they hear it?}###]~=-

_Something that is not quite a voice starts to ring through the stone. The two would-be-rescuers casting about for structural weaknesses and flying serpents. BABY seems almost on the edge of tears._

-=-=--[####{ Its ok little one, just listen for the call. }##]=-

_At KNIGHT’s feet a trinket stirs among the rubble. A fragmentary piece of cutlery cast from the drawers of a kitchen across the square in the inferno. It raises as if of its own volition, by some sheer expression of willpower._

_The SPOON moves. It presses gently against the glamour about the KNIGHTS armoured foot before slipping past and gently tinkling against the metal beneath. With their senses skyward they hardly notice. Neither does TYREEK, not consciously at least, but as SPOON gently taps out a haphazard rhythm on KNIGHTS foot he sees BABY start to calm. He picks up his axe again and starts to work._

_A smile breaks out on BABY’s face,_

_TYREEK finds that absent rhythm,_

_Quietly, THE STATUE sings with them,_

[…]

_The KNIGHT looks on with quiet wonder as BABY snoozes gently in TYREEK’s hands. They do not think that they could slay whatever it was that flew over them on the field. Clearly it is something old and powerful. They are glad then, for BABY’s sake, that the beast seems a kindly sort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the Lovers on the main discord for helping me get a clear picture of Knights character, they're one of a few characters external to the firefighters im keen to include going forwards. For clarity, this version of the character is an animated suit of armour that wears a glamour to appears like a gallant bearded humanoid and uses They/Them pronouns.


	3. (01/01) – 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something/Someone is left in a driveway while a baby is left unattended

_It’s a hazy morning an unclear amount of days since the fire. Glassy towers dot the horizon thanks to smooth rebuilding efforts. The large men with moustaches are hard at work as they instinctively shape the city to a form that seems almost inevitable. Even with all that might it’ll be a decade at least till the Dougs will have the time to build the promised stadium at the city’s heart._

_The newly sprouting grass of the firehouse courtyard is more than serviceable though. PAULA MASON and ISAAC JOHNSON are putting the finishing touches on the newly assembled stands while JOSHUA BUTT supervises an excitable BABY TRIUMPHANT._

[PAULA MASON]

Are we really sure we should let them be lifting all that…

[ISAAC JOHNSON]

I mean, it is impressive…

_JOSHUA smiles at the two grown adults as they stare bemused at BABY, who is currently waving the dugout bench around like a toy plane with a single hulking arm._

[JOSHUA BUTT]

You’re welcome to try and take it off them.

[ISAAC JOHNSON]

It’s not normal though, is it? That’s not a normal thing for a baby to be doing.

[JOSHUA BUTT]

KNIGHT said to expect a little weirdness; besides I think BABY is just their name.

[ISAAC JOHNSON]

Being a picky eater is a little weird, sprouting giant muscular arms whenever they walk onto a pitch is inhuman.

[PAULA MASON]

Don’t you share a bunk with a literal frog person?

[ISAAC JOHNSON]

Yeah but they’re chill. They hangout, they can talk, heck they even have pets! They’re a _normal_ frog person-

_ISAAC continues to ramble to PAULA as JOSHUA’s attention is caught from across the field by the stern and inevitable walk of RIVERS ROSA. As she gets closer a silence falls over the trio. Her gaze is ice cold and her voice drips with the polite kindness of someone ready to break something in half._

[RIVERS ROSA]

Hi there, just wanted to check how construction was going, everything going to plan?

[ISAAC JOHNSON]

Oh yeah fine we just wrapping-

_ROSA cuts him off before he can fully answer, her tone chipper enough to shred wood._

[ROSA RIVERS]

Ah right, so the giant statue, I’m sure that was just something that I missed at the last meeting?

[PAULA MASON]

Wait what statue-

[ROSA RIVERS]

Its just that it would have been nice to be reminded before I came on duty, you know? So that I could move it out of the driveway. So that it wasn’t in the way of the fire engine.

So in an emergency we could do our _actual job._

_JOSHUA, PAULA, and ISAAC share a confused look amidst the aftermath of ROSA’s warpath. This is the first any of them have heard about a statue. So deep is their confusion that none of them notice the dugout bench being carelessly placed down as a curious BABY toddles towards the garage._

_JOSHUA, the ever-mellow peacemaker, turns to ROSA with a level smile._

[JOSHUA BUTT]

Rosa, we don’t have any plans for statues, if we do its new to us as well.

[RIVERS ROSA]

That doesn’t make it any less in the way-

[JOSHUA BUTT]

No. No it doesn’t. You’re right.

_He turns to PAULA and ISAAC._

I’m going to go see if I can give ROSA a hand moving this thing. Could you two keep an eye on BABY?

_The pin drops as the two of them look over to the dugout. Seeing their faces JOSHUA swivels around. His jaw drops. By the time ROSA knows what’s happening he is sprinting full pelt across the pitch._

[…]

Brwaaa?

[##{Hello little one}###]

Prrra-ah…

[###{Don’t worry, I’m fine, it only hurt a little}#####}

Perruughle?

[#{it was actually very helpful in the long run}#][##]

Mya Spoon!

[####{oh, no, I’m so sorry, I had to leave it behind…}#][][##]

Noh… Spoon?…

[…]

_DECLANE SUZANNE sits in the front seat of the fire engine. He had tried to move the statue while ROSA was off working out whoever was responsible for this mishap but it was 7ft tall and solid marble and he didn’t stand a chance. He had just about decided to go fetch his Gameboy Advanced back off SWAMUEL when he notices BABY at the statue’s feet, looking almost at the brink of tears._

[BABY TRIUMPHANT]

NOh, SPOon!

Wha SPOoooON!?

_DECLAN is unsure what to do. He doesn’t know how to handle an angry baby and this particular baby is strong enough to throw him across the room. As he steps down from the fire engines cab he sees something very unexpected._

_A translucent light pours from a crack running up the statue from its fractured base. It begins to swirl around BABY, eventually settling into a consistent aura around their silhouette. Ever so gently it pulls them upwards until they are fully floating and then, with great care, they begin to sway. As if held in comforting arms._

_It is at this point that JOSHUA BUTT bursts through the garage door._

_He looks at BABY, then the Statue, and back to BABY again. DECLAN looks at him so he turns to DECLAN. They both look back to BABY, eyes following them for a full thirty seconds as they are swung back and forth as if in an invisible cradle. The statue, meanwhile, stares back at them, unmoving. Its eyes luminous in the warm glow of the mysterious light show. Eventually it is DECLAN that breaks the unconscious staring contest._

[DECLAN SUZANNE]

Hey BUTT...

_BUTT doesn’t look away from the floating child. Not for a moment._

Hey JOSHUA, did you… Did you know that BABY could fly?


End file.
